landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Crafting
Crafting is defined as the creation of components or items in game that can be used in building, combat, or gathering. Overview Unlike other games, any player can craft at any time; you do not choose a limited crafting skill (e.g. armorer, alchemist, etc.). *Anyone can craft, provided they are prepared to gather resources and make items. *All crafting and refining is done at a single station, known as a Replicator. *Anyone can stop and use the Replicator found at the Spires. *Anyone who has access to a build site can place a Replicator using zero resources. :*Placement while on a build site you have been granted access to is done using the mega-palette in Build Mode. How Crafting is Different To understand crafting and how simple it can be, it helps to understand how it differs from many other games. This can be explained by first understanding two major aspects of the game that are closely related to crafting: 'Gathering Resources' In many games a player go out into the virtual world to gather all of the resources they will use and proceeds to craft. *In contrast, Landmark players only mine roughly half of what they need for both building and crafting, while the other half is crafted into composite resources. Most composites are essentially a combination of two or more mined resources. Similarly, some synthetic resources like Plastic and Textiles combined both mined resources and those gathered from trees when logging. 'Prop Creation' Crafting in Landmark is different from most other MMOs because the primary item categories players use on their build sites, props, are not crafted. *Instead, props are placed using the prop palette section of the mega-palette found when you enter Build Mode while on a build site to which you have been granted access. The Journal To get started with crafting, press J''' to open the Journal. By looking at the crafting-focused Goals, you can learn many things about the game and what you can do, including the basics of crafting. *The journal also includes a tab with recipes. The recipes found within can be added to the Goal list (on-screen tracking list) so you remember the names of the various resources you want to gather. :*Keep in mind that you need to refine what you gather at a Replicator, so you may need to add crafting components to the Goal list too. :See the 'Journal page for more details.'' Recipes The recipes you have access to when you start playing is limited to a collection of innate items, but as you mine and continue to engage in logging (fell trees) you will discover new recipes. These new recipe are added to the Replicator automatically. Those who don't want to leave recipe discovery up to chance can use the in-game currency, Lumens, to"buy" some recipes from the Lumen Station. Like all other recipes these are then added to the Replicator. :See the 'Innate Items' page for more info on this topic. Know your Materials Though most materials come from chopping down trees and mining, hunting and looting all types of chests and defeating monsters will give a variety of materials too. *To make some items, you need essences (eg. Adventure Essence) from the general act of gathering materials, defating monsters after successful combat, and looting Lost Crystals while in Chaos Caverns. :*Unlike going out to "get" a resource these crafting components drop randomly. :See the 'Gathering' page for more info on the topic. Recipe Tracking There are two Ways to track recipes. Both options add the a list of resources to the Goal list. The Goal list is a small on-screen window you can reference to help you remember the resources you need to go out into the world and gather. If the Goal list window does not appear, click the icon that looks like an eye in the upper, right corner of the screen to open the Goal/Watch List. :There are two ways to track recipes. Option 1, using the Journal: *Press J''' to open the Journal. You can access the Journal while you are anywhere in the world. :*On the right you will see a tab for Recipes. :*Click on it and then locate a recipe in one of the two lists for the basic crafting stations. :*Once you find the recipe click Watch at the bottom of the window. Option 2, using the Watch button: *Find the recipe you want to track while at any Replicator and click Watch button at the bottom of the window. To close a recipe, simply place your mouse over the item icon in the upper left corner of the list and click. Doing so will make a red X appear and you must click it to close the recipe. (Enlarge the image to the right and above this section) :See the 'Journal page to learn more about non-crafting goals.'' The Crafting Process Though crafting is simple, it helps to understand a few things about the information available to you in the Replicator's crafting window. The Crafting Window The example image to the right shows the crafting window. You can click on the image to enlarge it to help you understand this description. The yellow box was added around key information used to explain the process. When you go to the Replicator, click on it to open the crafting interface. A list of recipes appears on the left side of the window, with drop down arrows to expand the list for each category. In the example image, the Extractor category has been expanded and the recipe for a NovaTech Holoseeker has been selected. On the right hand side and near the center of the crafting window is information about the item you've selected. *A description near the top will tell you what it does. *A number on the bottom, right of the icon of the item tells you how many you will make if you have the necessary components. :*In the example image, the listed crafting components make only one, but some items make multiple. For example, turning Tin Ore In the example image to the right, the icon is that of the extractor and you can see the recipe will make one item using the components listed in the recipe. Directly below is a visual list of each crafting component needed to craft the item you've selected. In the example image, the yellow box encloses the list. When crafting in Landmark, you can also mouse over the small recipe component icons if you do not recognize them. The numbers near each component tell you the what you need vs. what you have on-hand. On the left side you see the number you currently have and on the right, how much you need. If the number on the right is in red, you still need more of that resource. In the example image, the crafter only had 1000 or the 6000 Smelted Druidium. Due to this shortage, the 6000 (on the right, under the image of Smelted Druidium) is in red. Likewise, the crafter has none of the Cut Amethyn. 'Tips and Tricks' :Unexpected Resources Before you run off to gather more resources, look through the list at the Replicator and see what can be refined. Often, you will get wood, ore, gems, and more by chance if you encounter (and blow up) the exploding mushrooms or discover a chest. The resources may not match those you've been gathering at all. For example, you might loot ore and gems while logging if you ran over an exploding mushroom. Checking what you can refined before you leave to gather again may save you time and effort, if you didn't realize you had the resources on hand. :Crafting Multiples Making multiples of any refined resource, composite resources, or items (e.g. Neon Blitzing Boots) is easy. You can adjust the the quantity of an item you'd like to craft by clicking on the up/down arrows to the right of the Craft button if you have enough to make multiples. Clicking down will show the maximum you can make with what you currently have. Trading with Another Player Players can can initiate a trade by: *Right clicking on the character while they are standing in front of you. *Clicking on the name of a friend in your Friend's list if they are standing in front of you. Doing so will open a window for the person with whom the you want to trade. In order to proceed, they must click "accept" on a dialogue box that will open in the bottom right corner of their screen. *You can also use a mailbox to mail items to other players. A mailbox can be found at every leyline spire or you can craft a mailbox for one or all of your claims. Splitting Materials Stacks In some circumstances, you may want to move only of a portion of a harvested material to another place, like a chest or vault. You may also want to trade with another player or send resources by mail. In order to do any of the above, you must located the material in your inventory (personal/bag, chest, or vault) and then: #Place your mouse pointer over the resource #Hold down your L mouse button and press the Shift key. "Drag" your mouse in a downward motion. Doing so will open a window for splitting up stacks #Type a number in the box in the center of the split window or use the small arrow to change the number #Drag the newly split stack to the location you'd like it to be (eg. a trade window, mail box item slot, vault) #Release the L mouse button to complete the split. History of Crafting Those who participated in closed beta saw many variation of crafting by the time launch arrived (June 2016), but the final iteration at launch aimed for a simplified crafting system that favored player choice, social interaction, and exploration over spending hours gathering materials just to make a series of crafting stations. The major changes between beta and live launch can be summed up as follows: *A shift away from the typical stand-in-place and craft system was dropped before launch in favor of folding the creation of the most diverse items (props!) into the new the Prop Palette section of the mega-palette in Build Mode. :*Using the Prop Palette, all players can place Replicator and the Repair-o-Matic on their Build Sites (formerly called claims) using zero materials. *The Replicator is used to craft all items. The Repair-o-Matic acts more as a mender in other games and, as the name suggests, repairs gear and equipment. *Lumens act a bit like an in-game currency (replacing the old system of ether shards) and are used to add some recipes to the Replicator, your Prop Palette and more. *Most props now require the discovery of the recipes in the world before they are added to the Prop Palette section of the mega-palette in Build Mode. Related Topics If you're new to Landmark you may want to read about: *Spire the main form of fast travel during closed beta. *Servers and Landscapes to learn how to choose where to go. *Mining Guide - learn everything you need to know about mined resources. *Trees - learn what you need to know about gathering resources from trees. Possible Bugs *Technically, you can adjust the number of items you'd like to craft using a keyboard, instead of the up/down arrow to the right of the Craft button. To do so, use the numbers at the top of your keyboard; the crafting window does not recognize the zero (0) when using the Num Pad. Category:Crafting Category:Guides